The Chance of A Lifetime!
by OddSlayerFenrir
Summary: This is a love story that exists within the Pokemon universe. There is no Human on Pokemon in this story... Unfortunately, but expect to find some juicy male on male content! I don't own Pokemon this story is for your enjoyment!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: To An Odd Beginning!

~Teransu's P.O.V

Wearing a bored facial expression, while looking off the deck of the ship, I watched as we grew closer towards the slowly approaching Melemele Island of the Alola Region. I couldn't help but think of what to expect when I finally return home. I've been gone for about a year now exploring this massive world we live in. Don't get me wrong, It's not like I'm returning home because I got bored or anything, It's just I wanna-,"Oww," I yelled suddenly being jabbed in the side by my Pokemon companion Lycan, The Lycanroc-Midnight!

"Lycan, what the heck was that for," I said yelling at him! As I did he simply looked at me and smirked.

"What? You were looking down in the dumps, so I decided to snap you out of it," he said laughing as he watched me rub my side in pain.

(Geez, I knew I should have put him in his Love Ball when I had the chance; I can never get any thinking space when he's around.)

"So, Teransu, aren't you excited to finally be coming home after all this time," he asked looking towards the Islands with me.

I smiled lighty looking at him then back towards the Island. "Yeah, of course, I'm really looking forward to battling some strong trainers again. (And hopefully to find someone to love.) Come on, It's almost arrival time, let's get our stuff together so we can go straight home," I said heading back to my room with Lycan closely following behind me.

After about an hour of packing the boat arrived at its destination, the Melemele Island Port. Quickly stepping off the boat, I stretched with Lycan and took in that good Alolan sunlight. "Ah, nothing beats the warmth of my homeland's sun, right, Lycan," I said beginning to walk towards my mom's house just off route one with him.

"Yeah, I guess," he said seemingly fatigued.

(Huh? Is something bothering him?) "What's up, Lycan. It seems like something's bothering you," I said looking over towards him while continuing to walk.

"Yeah, it's the Alola Region, we've been away for so long that my body isn't used to it. Do me a favor and send me back to my ball so I can rest up," He said.

"Oh, okay… Return," I said quickly grabbing his ball and returning him to it. (Well, at least I can have some peace and quiet for awhile.)

Soon arriving at the front door of my mom's house, I quickly pulled out my keys from the side pocket of my backpack and opened the door. Looking around I found the house was empty. After looking nearly everywhere for my mother, I found a letter on the front table addressed to me.

"Huh? This is mom's handwriting," I said slowly opening the letter and beginning to read it.

"Dear, Teransu, my pride and joy, sorry for not being home to welcome you back. Navi's mother invited me to spend the week with her at some expensive resort in the Unova Region. I left this morning, so sorry if this all seems a little rushed. I love you honey and welcome home." ~Mom

"So basically I get the house to myself for a week… This. Is. So. Awesome! I couldn't have asked for better odds! Thank You, Arceus," I said yelling at the top of my lungs!

As I did, I suddenly heard the sound of one of my Pokeballs opening!

"You're a bit loud, what's gotten you so excited, Teransu," Lykaios, my bulky Lycanroc Dusk, said quickly jumping on me and licking my face!

"Lykaios, chill a bit," I said lightly pushing him off me and standing.

"Teransu, now that we're home can we go find someone to battle, you know I've been waiting for this ever since we got on that boat back in the Kanto Region," Lykaios said excitedly wagging his tail.

Admiring his adorable behavior for a second, I soon crossed my arms and brought one finger up to my lip in a thinking position, only to torment him.

"Well," he said eagerly wagging his tail!

"Fine, just let me go take a shower first. The sea winds really left a nasty smell on me. In the meantime, you return to you ball," I said tapping his Love ball on his head and returning him.

Soon after that I headed to my room and closed the door behind me. Slowly, I began to pull off my shirt revealing my black twink chest, then I began to pull down my shorts, but the front part seems to have gotten a bit stuck on my soft cock. So, I quickly unbuttoned them, and continued to pull them off with ease, leaving only my blue underwear on.

"Man, it's surprising to me that I haven't gained any muscle mass from that journey. It's a shame really, I guess the only think big on me will always be my… yeah," I said beginning to pull off my underwear and head to bathroom butt naked.

Closing the door behind me, I quickly entered the shower and turned on the warm water. The feeling of it on initial contact was simply amazing. I love how it flows down my body and soaks every part of it beginning with my hair. Beginning to smile warmly I closed my eyes and stood there for a second admiring this feeling, but then, my mind began to drift. I began to think naughty thoughts.

As the water ran down my body,

I had began to imagine someone behind me in the shower. He was rubbing his hard cock between my butt cheeks and slowly but intimidatingly rubbing his tip on my entrance. Beginning to pull me closer to him from behind, I could feel his warm hands wrap around me and eventually hug me. A few seconds later, I could feel him kissing the back of my neck, but it was in that moment when I opened my eyes in realization of what I was imagining. I quickly looked down and noticed that I bore a massive erection!

"Oh geez, I can't believe I let myself get carried away," I said grabbing the soap and beginning to wash my body. With that, I tried my best to take my mind off it as much as possible. Oddly enough, I could feel a hint of it lingering.

Continuing to wash my body, I noticed that nose slowly began to get this strange sensation in it. It was at that moment that I found myself beginning to cry. As I did, I began to think.

(This sucks so much! Am I always gonna be alone like this?!) "Damn it! If only I had a mate this wouldn't be an issue! I'm tired of being alone, I-I want someone I can give my love to and feel love in return," I said shouting and punching the shower wall once, ignorant of whether or not I hurt my hand.

Taking a deep breath, I quickly beginning to calm myself and finish washing myself. I turned off the water and dried myself off before stepping back into my room naked and somewhat damp. Looking in my dresser, I grabbed an orange pair of underwear and quickly put them on. Moments later, I grabbed my black shorts and purple striped shirt from out my dresser put them on to. When I finished I sat on my bed and fell sideways on my pillow. Within seconds, I buried my face in it and fell silent. The only sound that I could be heard was of water droplets hitting the tub floor in the bathroom.

Silent and still I began to think. (I could always just go screw some stranger somewhere, but that's not what I want. That's not what I'm about. If I'm going to mate with someone, that someone has to be a person who feels the same way I do about them. We'd have to be in love. That's the only way I'll accept it. That's what it means to have a boyfriend to me.)

After a few moments of that, I suddenly heard the sound of one of my Pokeballs opening from my backpack.

"Teransu, you're kidding, right? Are you still depressed about that issue," Tiger, my Lycanroc Midday, said approaching my bed. I slowly turned my head towards him only to end up being headbutted by him!

"Oww! Tiger, that really hurt! You know damn well that you're literally a rock head, right," I yelled jumping out of bed and violently rubbing my forehead!

"Whatever, I still managed to get you out of bed. Now, knock it off, you don't have to time to be depressed. You said that you'd make us the strongest team ever and become a world known Rock-type specialist! Don't bullshit us, Teransu, do what you promised and worry irrelevant things later," He said shouting at me.

I looked him in the eyes for a moment and smiled. "Tiger, thanks. I needed that," I said hugging him quickly.

"Y-Yeah, whatever, now that you're out of that stupid mood let's go do some battling," He said blushing and nervously leaving the room. I simply smiled as I followed behind him.

Within moments we exited the house and were greeted by the alolan sun once again! "Alrighty now, Tiger, let's head to Iki Town, there's sure to be trainers willing to battle us there," I said excitedly jumping off my front porch, and running north towards Iki Town with Tiger beside me.

With the sun still high in the sky we arrived at Iki Town nearly out of breath. "Man, that was exhausting," I said trying to catch my breath.

"This is your own fault, loser," Tiger said looking me in the eyes.

"Tiger, you know you can be really cold sometimes," I said rubbing his his head and looking towards the town, only to spot two Team Skulls grunts goofing around at the center of town. (Oh no, they're still up to no good again.)

Without hesitation I ran towards them with Tiger, unaware that we had passed a guy holding a Mudkip in his Mudkip seemed to quickly leap from the trainers arms and headed up towards the center of town with its trainer following behind.

"It's time to bust a rhyme on you losers of Iki Town," One grunt shouted.

"This Summer, Team Skull's coming to y'alls neighborhood, aww yeah," The other grunt shouted.

"How about I drop a rhyme on you fools. It goes like this, get out of this town or face the wrath of my Rock-Types," I said standing bravely in front of them.

"Yo, that don't rhyme," One grunt said looking confused.

"You mockin' us bro? Get ready for a beat down from another town," The other grunt said throwing a Pokeball out in front of him. Within seconds the Pokemon had appeared to be a Donphan.

"Teransu, let me-,"

"No, I have to send them a message to make sure they don't come back, sorry, Tiger," I said interrupting him and throwing a Heavy Ball out in front of me, As I did my massive Tyranitar, Redux came popping out.

Redux glanced back at me once then turned towards the enemy Donphan.

"Yo, use Rollout, Donphan," the grunt yelled.

As it rushed towards Redux, he quickly planted his feet and prepared to grab it.

"Redux, when it comes in range of your grab, pin it, then use Hyper Beam," I yelled.

With that, Redux quickly grabbed the Donphan by its sides and slammed it no the ground! Then, within seconds of that, Redux opened his mouth and unleashed a powerful Hyper Beam down towards the Donphan at close range! As the dirt began to settle, it could be seen that Donphan was unconscious and covered in dirt.

"D-dude, that's so not cool," the grunt said returning his Donphan and running away with the other grunt.

"Thanks, redux," I said patting him on his back only to return him to his heavy ball seconds later.

That's when I noticed some lady emerge from Kahuna Hala's house. She seemed to be wearing clothes that screamed Team Skull.

"The woman, could she be Team Skulls Admin, Plumeria," I said to myself seemingly shocked.

She quickly looked our way and narrowed her eyes. "You must be the one that sent my adorable little brothers running off. You're going to pay for that," She said throwing out a Pokeball and releasing a bulky looking Salazzle!

"Alrighty, I hope you can give me a better battle than they did,"I said quickly reaching in my bag and grabbing a Quick Ball.

"Go, Gallant, let's show her," I shouted throwing the Quick ball and releasing my tanky Rhydon! On emerging Gallant seems to have left two massive skid marks in the ground where he appeared up to where he now is. Looking up at him, he seemed to be eager and ready to battle.

"Go, Salazzle," Plumeria, said pointing at Gallant! As he did her Salazzle dashed at Gallant with Extreme Speed and attempted to throw him off balance!

"Hold your ground, Gallant," I shouted. As I did Gallant braced himself and took the attack head on! Considering that his skin was nearly as solid as a rock he didn't move an inch.

With Salazzle being so close, Gallant used scratch and attempted to hit it, but failed due to Salazzles speed. It jumped back to Plumeria and got on all fours. As it did, it's tail began to glow with a purple fire! With that, it dashed at Gallant again, but this time instead of ramming him, it seemed to spit poison in his face?!

"Gallant," I shouted in concern. He attempted to wipe it off his face, but before he could react, Salazzle rushed him with a barrage of Shadow Claws! As this happened I began to think. (I think it's time to stop playing around now. Salazzle is a Poison, Fire Pokemon meaning it's super weak to Ground attacks and Rock attacks. Earthquake would definitely do the trick, but I'd rather not do that in an area like this, I guess we'll just have to go with Horn Dill, but to do that we'll need to trap her.)

"Gallant, it's time to stop playing around! Use Rock Tomb and stop Salazzles retreat," I shouted. As I did, Gallant opened his eyes and stomped launching large stones from underground to the surface to surround Salazzle!

"Huh, no way," Plumeria said seemingly dumbfounded.

In that moment, Gallant looked back at me and smirked. "Oh, so that's what you want to do. Okay, but that's definitely overkill," I said pointing my arm towards and activating my Z-Ring! (If Gallant wants to use a Z-Move, I'll just have to follow through and believe in my Pokemon!)

"Alright Gallant, sync with me," I said beginning to perform the movements for the Ground-Type Z-Crystal Tectonic Rage! The instant I finished the moments, light emerged from me and traveled to Gallant! Being to overflow with power, Gallant stomped and created a small fissure that Salazzle fell down! Halfway in, Gallant jumped in after Salazzle and pummeled it until the two resurfaced with Salazzle unable to battle.

"Tch, this sucks," Plumeria said returning her unconscious Salazzle to its Pokeball and leaving. With that Gallant turned around and gave me a thumbs up smiling. "You did great, return," I said sending him back to his Quick ball and taking a breath.

"You should have let me deal with it," Tiger said pouting at me. I merely laughed and patted his head. That's when I noticed this really cute Mudkip run up behind me! It quickly climbed up my clothes and sat on my head wagging it's large tail fin.

"Um, hello," I said looking up towards the Mudkip.

"Mudkip, what's gotten into you," A trainer said quickly running up to me and grabbing the Mudkip from off my head. His face came so close to mine, that if I were any closer my lips would have pressed up against his! I suddenly blushed and began to freakout a bit to the shock of what just happened.

"Mudkip," the Mudkip said seemingly confused.

The trainer sighed and looked at me with a slight blush on his face. He appeared to have white skin, bearing short hispanic hair, and wearing glasses. Overall, he seemed to be a very slim guy. Either way, to me he's simply irresistible. It was really difficult for me to keep my cool around him.

"Hey, sorry about that, Mudkip here doesn't usually do things like that," He said seemingly a bit hesitant.

"O-oh, it's fine. I didn't really mind it, you see, I like your-I mean, I like Pokemon," I said nervously beginning to sweat.

"Oh, I see… I saw your battle with those Team Skull Grunts and their Admin just a few minutes ago. I-I really liked how confident you were when battling them, and the way you and your Pokemon seems to be in sync" He nervously said.

"R-really? Thanks a lot, I just hate it when they're around just to bother people for no good reason," I said nervously scratching the back of my head and laughing.

He seemed to laugh a bit before beginning to speak again. "Well, me and Mudkip better be going. It was nice meeting you, I hope we meet again soon," he said quickly walking away with his Mudkip in this arms.

I was simply left standing dumbfounded with a wet feeling in my underwear.

"Hey, Teransu, are you alright," Tiger asked rubbing his cold nose on my leg.

"Agh! Geez, Tiger, I don't think you know just how cold your nose is," I said yelling at him.

"Well, I don't think you know how stupid you looked being all lovestruck in front of that guy like that," Tiger said pouting and walking back towards the house.

"Wait, did I really look that stupid," I asked looking up towards the sky and realizing that Dusk was about to hit soon. "Damn, I guess I'll call it a day for now, Tiger, return," I said returning him to his Love Ball and quickly heading back towards my house. When I arrived, I headed straight to my room and fell onto my bed in thought of him. It was at that moment when I remembered that I literally forgot to get his name!

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot! How could I have forgotten to get his name of all things! Well, if anything, It could have been because of those eyes of his. I just kinda got lost in them, and don't even get me started on that smile of his… Damn, I wish I could see him again. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll see him again tomorrow," I said softly to myself. Beginning to take off all my clothes including my underwear, I quickly climbed in bed, covered myself up and closed my eyes hoping to fall asleep quickly.

As I began to doze off, I found myself standing alone on the hidden beach on Melemele Island.

The beach itself was beautiful, the water seems to shine with the light of the magnificent full moon, the waves appeared to be calm and undisturbed, and even the nearby Pokemon were sound asleep. It was at that moment that I could feel someone approaching me from behind. It seems to be that guy from earlier!

"It's you," I said looking at him with a surprised face.

"Hey, tell me something. Out of all the people in the world, why do you like me," he asked calmly looking off into the ocean.

(Oh yeah, that's right, this is a dream, so no matter what I do here, it won't have an affect on the real world… Still, it doesn't hurt to be honest.) "Well, I get a vibe from you that I don't get with other people. I didn't decide to like you just because of an emergence of a lustful feeling, I decided to like you because… Because you're the person I feel is right for me," I said unaware that a single tear had rolled down the left side of my face.

As I said that a gust of wind suddenly blew past us.

The guy seemed to laugh a bit.

"I'm not exactly sure on how to answer that… But, if anything, I'd like to know how you're so sure of that," He said looking me in the eyes.

"Well..." I said nervously looking away from him.

He laughed a bit and looked me in the eyes smiling.

"Let's not break the fourth wall, it's already been damaged enough," he said beginning to move his lips closer towards me, but before I could react, I woke up bearing a massive erection.

"Ugh! What the hell?! Dreams always have some lame ass way to piss you off at the end," I yelled jumping out of bed and throwing a tantrum while unintentionally swinging my cock around!

"Whatever, there's nothing I can do about it now. I'll just have to suck it up until that dream can become a reality," I said quickly beginning to put on my underwear and heading to the bathroom to get washed up.

When I exited the bathroom, I put on a new pair of clothes from my dresser and headed out the door with only three Pokeballs. Quickly rushing out the house, I hurried to Iki Town in hopes of finding that guy with the Mudkip again. And to my luck, I found him playing with his Mudkip near the stage. I quickly and nervously fixed myself up and took a deep breath before approaching him. As I began to, he noticed me along with his Mudkip, he came running towards me only end up on my head again.

"Wow, Mudkip must really like you. He doesn't normally do that to strangers," he said smiling warmly.

I laughed a bit and smiled back looking him in his beautiful eyes.

"Hey, so I never got your name yesterday," I said calmly.

"Oh, neither did I! Sorry, things just happened so fast yesterday… My name is Felix, it's nice to meet you," He said shaking my hand.

"Cute name. My name is Teransu," I said nervously. I hope that with time, we'll be able to grow even closer.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

~Teransu's P.O.V~

"I Agree, Huh? One second, Teransu," Felix said reaching into his pocket and grabbing his phone, only to seconds later answer it.

"Hey… Near Iki Town… Why… Oh… Oh… Okay, I'll be there in few," he said ending the call and sliding his phone back into his pocket casually.

"Sorry to leave you like this, Teransu, but something came up. I'll see you some other time," he said ensuring that his Mudkip was held tightly in his arms and walking off.

I only watched in silence as he did. (Damn, I was hoping to chat with him some more.) Beginning to feel a bit upset I walked over to a little bench just outside of Iki Town and sat on it. Slowly, I began to look towards the sky in silence.

As I sat there I began to imagine the impossible. I began to think of what it would be like to have Felix as a mate. A soft smile soon came to my face but quickly went away as I quickly pulled myself out of that thought. (Ugh! I gotta take my mind off this somehow… Actually, doing that would just make this situation worse. I think it would be best for me to talk to someone about this… But, who would I talk too?)

"Olivia is good with giving advice, maybe I'll go talk to her about this and see what she has to say about this," I said soon standing and taking out the PokeRide Tool. With it, I quickly called out Charizard and rode it all the way to KoniKoni City on Akala Island.

When I arrived at KoniKoni City I found that it was just as busy as it always was. The smell of delicious treats filled the air, and the sound of peace was fairly abundant. (This city has always been so lively. Honestly, I had forgotten how good it felt to be home.) Quickly getting over the nostalgia, I began to head to Olivia's house. Soon arriving, and knocking on the door, I quickly realized that she wasn't home. (Well, I might as well go home and sleep in. She is the Kahuna of this island so it only makes sense that she'd be busy most of the time.) Becoming saddened, I looked down and prepared to turn around, but before I did  
suddenly heard a certain voice out of all the others.

"~Oh, Teransu, I hope I didn't keep you waiting long," Olivia said emerging from the crowd and walking up to me.

"Olivia," I said excitedly. As I did I immediately began cheer up.

"Teransu, it feels like you've been gone forever. You absolutely have to tell me everything about your trip and how you've been doing. I especially want to hear about Tiger, Lycan, and Lykaios's development," She excitedly said beginning to unlock her door and allow me to follow her inside.

As I endered, I wasn't surprised to see the seemingly endless amount of toy Stuffle she had all around her house. (Wow, I'm shocked that she hasn't changed a bit.)

"What? Don't give me that face, Teransu. You know darn well that I am a woman with needs, now, have a seat, I'll get us something to drink," she said heading off into the kitchen. I giggled a bit and quickly sat down at the table in her living room.

The second I began to sit, she emerged from her kitchen holding two large cups of lemonade. "Thank you," I said accepting one from her and placing it down in front of me. She soon sat down on the opposite side of the table and quickly took a drink of the lemonade.

"Ah, that really hits the spot! So, Teransu, what's brings you to me today," she asked crossing her hands and smiling at me warmly.

(Leave it to the Kahunas' to always be willing to listen to the problems of both the people and Pokemon of their respected island.) I smiled nervously and took a deep breath.

"Well, you see, the reason I came back was because of this issue… Olivia, do you ever get tired of living alone, don't you want to find someone and settle down with them," I asked looking her in the eyes wearing a seriously concerned expression.

"Oh, Teransu, have you reached that age already… Listen, I understand what you're saying. Let me just say, of course. I'd love to find me a mate and settle down. It does get lonely being here all alone with no real person to cuddle with. I am a woman with needs after all, but I have something more important to me than that, and that's the role assigned to me by the Alaka Island Guardian, Tapu Lele. I am this island's Kahuna, it's my job to protect and care for the people and the Pokemon of this place. I can't go out and do as I wish, not until my role as Kahuna has come to an end," she said looking me in the eyes with all seriousness and sincerity.

I looked down in sadness, but my head was brought up by Olivia using her hand to raise my chin up. "Teransu, let me take a stab at what's going on. you returned because you got lonely. You feel as if it's time for you to settle down by finding a boyfriend and live life with him to the fullest, right," she said returning her hand to herself.

"Y-Yeah, that's right," I said seemingly surprised. She laughed a bit and looked at me excitedly. "Olivia, I did manage to find this guy I like the other day. He's really cute and seems really cool and I really wanna be with him, but I don't know how to approach him, and I'm honestly worried that I might mess this up. Olivia, I really don't wanna screw this up, what should I do what should I say," I said beginning to panic.

Suddenly, Olivia quickly stood and rushed to me to hug me the moment she saw that I was going to cry.

"You've truly grown since the day you began your Island Trial. Listen, don't worry about messing anything up, just be yourself, that way you'll have no regrets with whatever happens, got it," she said smiling lightly and releasing me from her embrace. As she did I began to feel better.

"So basically, all I need to do is be myself. I guess that won't be too hard," I said taking my first drink of her delicious lemonade.

As I was I could hear Olivia laughing as she stretched. "It's funny to me how you're literally one of the strongest trainers in Alola, but you struggle with something as common as this. Teransu, you're definitely something special," she said smiling warmly.

It was at that moment that one of my Pokemon suddenly burst out of their Pokeballs! (Please don't let it have been Tiger!)

"I've recovered! Olivia?! Is that really you," Lycan said rushing from behind me to hug Olivia who seemed to be overly excited to see her!

"Oh, Lycanroc! I didn't think it was possible, but you've grown even more adorable since the last time we saw each other," She said excitedly hugging him.

"Teransu, I have an idea! Let's battle, Olivia for old time sake," Lycan said turning towards me excitedly. I quickly finished the cup of lemonade and stood. "Olivia, you are challenged by Pokemon trainer Teransu," I said pointing at her seemingly eager to battle.

Olivia laughed a bit and turned around quickly only to walk halfway to a nearby will window and turn her torso towards suddenly! "I accept," she said excitedly. With that we quickly headed to the rules of life, the place in which the Guardian Deity, Tapu Lele, is said to reside.

When we arrived we quickly took sides and grabbed our first Pokeball. "Tiger, get ready for a serious battle," I said throwing Tiger's Love Ball out in front of me. Within seconds he appeared from it howling!

"It's Olivia this time?! This'll be fun," he said getting pumped for battle.

"I'm glad you so excited about this Tiger. Cradily is as well," Olivia said throwing out her bulky looking Cradily.

"Go, Ingain," Olivia shouted! With that, Cradily rooted itself into the ground.

(I see, so she plans to stay at close to full HP during this match. My best option is too use the field to my advantage.) "Tiger, use Stealth Rocks, then Stone Edge but make sure not to damage Cradily," I said shouting.

Olivia's eyes widened a bit with surprise. "What could you be up too? Cradily, use Vine Whip," she yelled! With that vines quickly emerged from Cradily and immediately began to target Tiger!

As they did, he tried his best to dodge them, but ended up getting hit a few times inflicting some major damage on him. I asked if he was okay and still capable of fighting, he quickly nodded and entered into his battle stance again.

I smiled and prepared myself. Then, without a moment's notice, I yelled Fire Fang, sending Tiger running towards Cradily! "Bullet Seed," Olivia yelled. With that Cradily instantly began to fire a ridiculous amount of seeds from its body towards Tiger!

Using the rocks he placed earlier from using Stone Edge, he jumped from rock to rock avoiding it's attack, then, the second he came I to close range he used Fire Fang on Cradily! Unfortunately, it wasn't very effective. "Teransu, that was impressive, but you'll need to do much better, Cradily, Plant Frenzy," Olivia said smiling.

(Oh no, Tiger won't be able to get out of the way in time!) In a matter of seconds, Cradily began to glow with the power of nature and summon several massive vines that surrounded and slammed on Tiger. After the attack, Tigered appeared on the ground unable to battle. "Tiger, I'm not going to lose this battle, this I swear, return," I yelled sending Tiger back into his ball and throwing out my bulky Tyranitar, Redux, who seems to be wearing an armband with the Tyranitarite in it.

"~Oh! You're really getting excited about this now. Come on, let's see what you've learned, Teransu," Olivia suddenly said beginning to get pumped.

"You're about to get a front row view! Redux, sync with me and obtain a new form! Mega Evolve," As I said that the keystone on my Z-Ring began to glow brightly! At the same time Redux's Tyranitarite did as well. With that I touched the key stone and with it, streaks of light began to connect me and Redux! Within seconds, Redux was engulfed with the light of evolution! He soon emerged as an overpowered Mega Tyranitar!

Olivia suddenly called out Vine whip again, but when the vines came into close proximity of Redux he grabbed them and pulled them towards him, uprooting Cradily and sending it flying towards him!

"Now finish it, Ice Punch," I yelled! With Cradily quickly coming into arms reach of Redux, his claw glew with a light blue light! With it, he punched Cradily hard in the face and send it flying back towards Olivia unable to continue!

"Cradily, you did well, rest up. Now, go Probopass," Olivia said sending out her bulky looking Probopass. "Let's end this in one go, Hyper Beam," I said pointing at Probopass. "Go, use Hyper Beam as well," She said. Within seconds our Pokemon began to charge a massive amount of energy around their mouth! Then, in an instant, they fired that energy into massive beam that met dead center in the battlefield! "Go," I said yelling with excitement! As I did, Redux immediately began to push the blast back towards Probopass! Within seconds it hit and the explosion shook the the ground d for a good three seconds. When the dust settled it had appeared the Probopass was unable to battle.

"As expected. Good Job, Probopass, you gave it your best," Olivia said returning it to it's ball and walking towards me and Redux who just reverted to his previous form.

"Teransu, you're definitely looking much better after that battle. I hope I was able to help you out," She said rubbing my hair and smiling.

"Of course you did, thank you, Olivia. I really appreciate the things that you do for me," I said warmly looking up to her.

"That's what I'm here for. Now, go back to Melemele Island and face your problems with a smile. I have a few others things to do today, but if you need anything else, remember that I'll always be here, " she said beginning to walk off waving.

"I haven't seen her I forever," Redux said calmly?! "What?! You actually spoke?! Geez, how long has it been since you last did that, Redux," I said jokingly with him. He laughed a bit and hugged me. "You really need to learn to face your situations better," he said seemingly concerned. "Hey, I didn't ask for you advice, besides, I'll talk to you later," I said quickly returning him to his Pokeball. AsI did I looked towards the sky and realised that Dusk was coming quickly.

With that I grabbed the PokeGear tool and summoned a Charizard to take me back to Melemele island. Oddly enough it ended up taking me back to Iki Town. "Huh, why here of all places," Looking around I found that the town was a bit dead. Very few people where outside and the light of the moon was beginning to illuminate the place. That's when I noticed someone running towards me from the entrance of the town. "Teransu, I really need your help," Felix sad quickly running towards me seemingly about to cry! Trying my best not to blush and grabbed him by the shoulders calmly and asked what was wrong.

"It's my Mudkip, Team Skull kidnapped my Mudkip," He said seemingly panicked.

"Listen, I swear to you that I'll- No- We'll get your Mudkip back, once that's out of the way then the two of you can't hurry and get back to doing what y'all do best," I said laughing and smiling warmly while looking him in the face.

As I said that he seemed to perk up a bit. "Exactly what do we do best," he asked seemingly curious.

With my heart beginning to race with excitement and anxiety I slowly moved my hands from his his shoulders down to his waist and pulled him close to me. With him mere inches from me, I moved my face towards his and kissed him lightly on the lips.

To Be Continued… One Last Time.


	3. Chapter 3

"T-Teransu, w-what was that for," He said nervously blushing.

I quickly pulled away from him and turned around nervous and dumbfounded by what I just did. "I-I'll explain later, right now we need to hurry and save your Mudkip," I said turning back towards him and smiling.

He smiled back and nodded a bit. "Alright, knowing Team Skull they probably took your Mudkip to Po Town on Ula'Ula Island," I said placing my hand on my chin and beginning to think.

"How would you know something like that, Teransu," Felix asked adorably.

"Well, that's because I've been dealing with Team Skull for awhile. I also know for a fact that their so called "Base" is an overrun town they claimed," I said calmly.

"Oh, I see. That means there's going to be a lot of them there, that might even include Plumeria," Felix said beginning to think.

"Yeah, but that's not just it. We might even run into Guzma if we're unlucky. Ugh, I don't have time to think about what or what might night happened. We'll need to hurry, but first I'll need to stop by my house and pick up my team. Felix, will you come with me," I asked Beginning to become a bit nervous.

"Y-Yeah, I don't mind," he nervously said beginning to follow close to my side as we left Iki Town. When we arrived at my house I quickly ran inside with Felix and headed to my room where I grabbed three Pokeballs: A Dusk, Master, and Luxury Ball.

Turning around quickly, I had realised that Felix was literally looking over my shoulder! He seemed to be shocked by the fact that I was in possession of a Master Ball.

"Whoa, Teransu, how'd you get that? I thought Master Balls where just rumors," he said following me out the house.

"Yeah, funny story. I actually got this from the Kalos Region back when I helped deal with an evil organization known as Team Flare who tried to overrun the Pokeballs Factory," I said looking at the ball only to but it in my pocket.

"That's so cool, it's no wonder you're so strong," He said seemingly admiring me. I simply blushed and looked away.

"No, I'm not strong, I just know how to deal with things, sometimes I honestly do wish I were strong," I said beginning to look down.

It was at that moment when Felix lifted up my head and looked me in the eyes smiling. "But you are strong, you just said that you were in way that you didn't seem to notice. Teransu, you're just like a Pokemon who gaining experience after a battle. Little by little the Pokemon will progress until it reaches a state in which it evolves. You're no different. You've gained so much experience with things like this that you're used to it, that's why I consider you strong," Felix said smiling warmly as he said that.

(He has a point. Damn, I just I still do have a few more things to learn from people.) "Thank you, Felix, now, let's go get your Mudkip," I said quickly pulling out my Dusk Ball and throwing in the air above us. As I did my Pokemon companion, Blaster, a massive Charizard emerged from the ball and landed in front of us. He instantly looked at me with an irritated glare.

"What do you want, Runt," Blaster asked seemingly irritated.

"Blaster, we don't have time for this, I swear I'll make it up to you later, but right now, I need you to take me and him to Ula'Ula Island Po Town," I quickly said.

Blaster quickly looked around and realised that we were in the Alola Region. "It's been awhile since we've been home. I guess I can you what you say this one time, but you won't be riding on my back, runt. I'll be carrying you while your friend there rides on my back. That way, whenever you piss me off, I can just drop you," Blaster said glaring at me.

"Wow, is he always like this," Felix asked.

"Unfortunately, only when I'm with company," I said walking towards him. Then, within a matter of minutes we were high in the sky and quickly moving towards Po Town.

"Since it'll take about ten minutes for us to get there, I'm gonna use this chance to annoy the hell out of you," Blaster said seemingly laughing.

"Please don't," I begged.

Felix merely seemed to laugh while he rode on Blaster's back.

"Runt, do you have a crush on this guy or something," Blaster asked.

"Agh, Blaster, please shut up, it's not like that," I said.

"Oh, it's not? Then what is it, Teransu," Felix asked seemingly curious

"Umm, well, you see-" "That proves it, you do have a crush on him," Blaster said rudely interrupting me and laughing. I could only blush in embarrassment as I eagerly waited for this stupid ride to be over with already. Luckily for me, it was at that moment that we landed not too far away from Po Town. The second we did, I immediately returned Blaster to his Luxury Ball.

"Aww, I was really having fun with, Blaster, Teransu," Felix said adorably. I quickly looked away from him blushing. "W-Well, I wasn't. Anyway, Po Town is just up ahead. I'd be wise to stay close behind me. I don't want you getting hurt during any of my battles," I said confidently looking towards the town. Unaware that Felix was blushing behind me.

Beginning to walk towards the town, I reached in my pocket and grabbed a Dive Ball from out of my pocket. (I'm definitely going to teach these losers a lesson.)

"Yo' no trespassin' turn around now or get you butt beat," a grunt guarding the door said.

"Really, then, I just I'll just have to get beat," I said throwing my Dive Ball in front of me and summoning my Greninja to battle.

"For real yo'," the grunt said seemingly confused and throwing out a Whirlipede.

"Greninja, freeze them both," I yelled. As I did Greninja quickly shot out an Ice Beam that one shouted the Pokemon and froze the front where he stood.

"Koga," Greninja said beginning to advance into the town. As he did me and Felix followed. Quickly emerging on the inside we found ourselves being surrounded by multiple Team Skull Members and their Pokemon. I only laughed as I witnessed it all. It was also at that moment that I noticed Plumeria standing amongst them and Guzma sitting on a car not too far in the background.

"Huh, Teransu, why are are laughing, we're literally surrounded," Felix said seemingly a bit worried. That's when he heard the sound of his Mudkip in the distance! Looking that way, we found his Mudkip stuck in a cage underneath Guzma's foot.

"No, Mudkip," Felix said In a pained voice.

"It's been awhile. You musta' forgotten what happens when ya' mess with my crew! Welcome to a Skull Beatdown Session," Guzma said yelling at me and laughing. Soon his laughing stopped as mine picked up. "Huh," he said seemingly confused.

"Sorry, but I don't know what's funnier, the fact that you clearly forgot what I'm capable of, or the fact that you actually think you scare me," I said quickly calming myself. With that I returned Greninja to his Dive Ball and grabbed my Master Ball!

"Now, I know you're hard of hearing so I'll speak up for you. If you don't give that Mudkip back, I'm gonna show you what happens when you mess with a trainer that literally overcame death," I said yelling at the top of my lungs.

"Ha, get'em," Guzma said sending all his grunts on me. The second he did I threw my Master Ball into the air and unleashed my favorite Pokemon! The Pokemon of Destruction itself, Yveltal! Every grunt and their Pokemon halted their attacks when Yveltal emerged and landed in front of me only to screech loudly!

Felix simply watched in amazement of it all. "Omega, use Hurricane," I yelled. As I did, Yveltal crossed it's wings and created a massive wind storm that send the gunts and their Pokemon flying into nearby walls within second!

"Now, release Mudkip, Guzma, otherwise, I might have Omega here use Oblivion Wing and devour your soul," I said walking slowly towards him. "Fine, you win this one, but I swear we're gonna' get revenge on you, Teransu," Guzma said kicking the cage that Mudkip was in open and running away with his grunts. As he did, Mudkip came running out and headed straight for Felix who had tears in his eyes when he saw him coming. Omega roared and landed next to me calmly "Thanks, Omega, I really appreciate the help," I said calmly rubbing it's head. As I did, it seems to enjoy that and rub its face against mine.

(It's odd really, just a few months ago it literally tried to kill me. Now look at it, harmless and adorable. I guess my training methods are Super Effective. What? I had to a least make one just like that in this story. Wait?! Who am I talking too?)

I soon returned Omega to it's Master Ball and looked towards Felix who was literally walking towards me. "Teransu, I can't thank you enough for what you did. I'm so happy right now that I could literally kiss you," Felix said beginning to blush.

As he did my heart began to race. "Huh, so what's stopping you," I asked nervously. "Well, I'm not sure how to put this but, you're erection is poking me," he said slowly beginning to pull me into a long and passionate kiss. About thirty minutes later we found ourselves in my bedroom with me Felix on top of me and still kissing me passionately. As we were, I slowly began to pull off his shirt and so did he to mine. Rolling over on him, I soon became the one on top and began to kiss him slowly down his adorable body.

With that, we both began to pull off the rest of each other's clothes. Now completely naked I rested my warm body on top of his and casually exchanged kissed with him. That's when he slowly climbed on top of me and began to kiss me down my body. Too nervous to watch, I felt as he made his way down to my erection and began to lick the tip of it. Moaning in a light pleasure, I continued to endure as he started to play with my entrance as well.

With the his mouth beginning to explore my member and his finger loosening up my entrance, I became overwhelmed with pleasure. So much so that I pulled him to to me and switched places with him. I lightly grabbed his warm and faintly throbbing penis and began to run my lips on it. He moaned as I did, so slowly, I began to take more and more of his pre-filled cock into my mouth until I was unable to take anymore.

He shivered in pleasure and moaned as I did. Then, when he least expected it, I began to bob my head up and down on his penis until he called my name in sheer bliss. When he did, I gave his dick another good licking then lifted his legs and ran my tongue on his entrance. He loved it and wanted more. So, I took my finger, gave it a good licking and slowly inserted it inside of him. His moaning from this only turned me on even more, so much so that my own cock had began to throb with excitement.

"Teransu, I want you to fuck me," he said suddenly pulling me up to him and kissing me.

"Okay, but only if you fuck me first," I said slowly beginning to mount him and positioning his hard cock at my entrance. "Just take it easy on me," I said softly. He nodded and brought me into a kiss while he slowly began to push his cock inside me. I couldn't help but moan in a weird pain a pleasure as he did. He was so big that I was beginning to have second thoughts about this, but that's when. I felt the amazing feeling of his sacc press against my ass. Slowly lifting me up a bit and putting me into a missionary position, Felix slowly began to run his cock in and out off my ass!

I found myself doing nothing but moaning in pleasure as I layed there taking his glorious meat. In the dark room, the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of his balls slapping against my ass, my muffled moaning, and our long periods of kiss. Soon slowing his pace and pulling out slowly.

With my cock still on full hard mode, he pulled down my legs and mounted me. "You planning on mounting me," I said watching as he climbed on top of me. "Yeah, you just enjoy the ride," he said pushing my penis inside of him and sliding down it slowly. As he did did nothing but moan in pleasure. With him on full hard and beginning to ride me, I grabbed his cock and stroked it as he did. Soon, I could feel him beginning to blow his load and so was I.

"I'm about to, ~Ahh," we said simultaneously ejaculating! His cum managed to make it all the way to my face and my load began to leak out his butt the moment he climbed off me. With us both seemingly exhausted, we layed next to each other cuddling and lightly kissing on each other, unaware that we soon would doze off.

The End.


End file.
